


Nearing The End

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [20]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguity, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Leukemia, M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Sad, Secrets, Sick Character, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Roman comes to terms with his fate as Seth’s tongue loosens.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 4





	Nearing The End

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, this sucked to write. I wasn’t expecting it to and then my death anxiety reared its ugly head.
> 
> You’ll see exactly what I mean. This fic is not a fun one, and if you’re triggered by death like me, choose wisely.

It was a boisterous evening at Lucky 13. Everyone was celebrating Seth and Dean’s upcoming wedding. That, of course, meant lots of drinks and dirty dancing.

Roman quietly dipped his beer as he watched Seth and Dean bob. He loved seeing his best friends happy, the two men he’d been shipping for years.

“Corey, keep an eye on them for me.” Paying his tab, Roman headed upstairs. He tried to savor the noise.

The thermometer was still in the kitchen drawer. Roman placed it under his tongue and winced: 102. He’d felt clammy all night and knew exactly why.

Leukemia. He’d had it during his football career and recovered just fine. Now it was back.

Roman sat down on the edge of his bed. His symptoms had gotten worse over the last few days: the fever wouldn’t break, he felt dizzy, and there were bigger gaps in time. It all meant one thing.

He was dying. Roman had come to terms with it two days ago. He’d accepted that he’d never see Seth and Dean get married. If they had kids, he’d never know their names.

The hospital was calling his name. Roman had a black duffel filled with distractions. Playing cards, a photo album. Stuff to ease the process.

“Rome?” The door creaked open and in stumbled Seth, drunk out of his mind. Roman winced.

“Hey.”

“How you feeling?” That was a complicated question, not that he got a chance to answer. Seth shakily exhaled. “‘Cause I feel like shit.”

“Do tell.” The younger man sat down, burying his head in Roman’s shoulder. If Seth could feel his fever, he didn’t say anything.

“I made a big mistake.” He hiccuped. “I screwed up so bad.”

“When?” Roman pulled Seth closer. “When did you screw up?”

“Hunter...he had morals. Questionable ones, but some of them I agreed with. Like…” Seth shook his head, rubbing the pocket of his jeans. “Randy…”

“Randy’s not here anymore, remember?”

“I know, but I…” Seth trailed off and looked into his eyes. Roman realized what he was trying to say and sighed.

“You’re drunk, Seth. You need to get some sleep.” He stood up as the Architect tumbled into a lying position. Roman grabbed the duffel and started for the door.

“See you tomorrow?” Seth’s voice was watery. Roman bit his tongue and the younger man began to snore. He shook his head.

They didn’t know. He’d never figured out how to tell them.


End file.
